Back Again
by yellow-daisies-in-the-sky
Summary: She believed that all feelings she kept for him were long gone. But when he comes to visit, will those feelings resurface?


He stares at the house he just walked out of. He wishes he never turned around in the first place. He thinks about the night he had just a few hours ago.

She was sound asleep when he left. He checked her room before he walked out to say a and the last goodbye. She had allowed him to stay the night and she made it perfectly clear she wanted him to stay on the couch. Why, he didn't know. Taking into account the infatuation she held towards him. But when he crept to her door he understood plenty.

He wondered how he could be so naive! Of course it would hurt her. He leaves with three words after she expressed to him so much. And here he is taking advantage of her because he was being chased. Her knowing that he was in her house only to leave the next morning had to devastate her.

As she screamed and cried, he just sat on the floor against her door until the sound finally died down. This told him that she was asleep. But to be sure, he waited another half hour. After he waited, he opened the door and placed his whole body inside. He was at an angle that allowed him to easily close the door and run if he needed to. However, after he witnessed her long rosy locks upon the dark red pillows of hers, he didn't think he'd ever want to leave. He watched her for quite a while.

He remembered how hesitant she was to let him in to her life again, if only for one night.

He remembered how she looked down when bringing him his dinner. He also remembered how delectable the tomatoes were in that lovely dinner.

He remembered how even though he didn't care; she tried so hard not to stare at him the whole night through. So when he watched her, he too, felt the urge to stare the whole night through at the gorgeous body lying in front of him.

How could he not notice the slight but yet tempting plump of her lips, or the way her skin glistened in the moonlight?

How could he have missed the way her voice held a chime when she said his name out loud in her sleep...

She said his name.

What was she dreaming of? He only hoped it wasn't a nightmare. Having his name, and a nightmare, put together would not heal the hole in his heart that was made because of this girl so many years ago...

He did it again.

He didn't know why, but somehow, he began to remember all the things he noticed the night he left.

He remembered how she was the only one to think of what he was going to do. How she was the only one who didn't bagger on him when the idea came to her head. She was the only one who actually loved him for who he was. She was the only one who tried to understand. So when he said those words.

Those two words that meant so many things and those two words that related with so many motions, his heart nearly stopped when he was forced to knock her out.

That was when he noticed it. That was when he noticed that her skin glistened beautifully in the moonlight. That was when he felt how soft her touch was, how delectable her lips looked. How subtle yet wondrous her curves were.

That's when he realized that leaving was the right thing to do...Because Sasuke Uchiha realized that he was indeed in love with Sakura Haruno.

Now it was all coming back. The way his heart would soar when her eyes sparkled while looking at him...

While looking at him.

He was caught.

She slowly made her way over to him. The first thought of what he should do was to run. Like he was planning to do for hours. Like he was still being chased.

He didn't though. He didn't understand why he didn't, he just didn't. He didn't run, he didn't move, his breath hitched and he didn't even breathe after.

She couldn't stop thinking why was he doing this to her? He should have known this would hurt her. But of course, he didn't care. He didn't care five years ago, and he wouldn't care now.

She had made him his dinner, she had given him a place to rest, and she let him into her house.

That's right. It was her house now. No parents, no siblings, just her.

It was only last year that her parents died.

It wasn't because of a mission, it was an illness that was incurable. Not even Tsunade could identify what it was. Sakura was so hard on herself after that. She would train with her friends and old sensei, trying to overcome any obstacle that got in her way.

But she couldn't do it. Her parents had died, and a part of her had died along with them.

But, now he has to come back and have her old memories haunt her. They haunted her to no end. Not even when she slept.

_How could you Sakura?_

_How could I what? I don't understand why are you mad at me?_

_Because! Because you said that you would do anything to get Sasuke-teme back! And you haven't done a thing! You even let your own parents die! How could you do that? What kind of person would do that Sakura? Tell me!_

_I...I...I don't know. It wasn't my fault...Sasuke...I'll try harder Naruto, I promise I'll try harder!_

_It's too late for that Sakura..._

_No! Please Naruto don't! I don't want to die!._

_I'm sorry...Sakura..._

It was then that she woke up. It wasn't sudden, but she was a little light headed. Her head turned to her door because she could see part of a light emitting from the doorway. What she saw shocked her. She didn't move, she didn't do anything, until he noticed her as well. She stood up peacefully, expecting him to run, but he didn't. She got closer and raised her hand. But it never struck his face like what was intended. Instead, he did the unthinkable.

(A/N: Now it switches to first person...sorry if it's confusing)

At first my mind was blank. I didn't know what I was going to do. I knew what I wanted to kiss her, but I didn't know how I was going to. She gave me the perfect opportunity however. She raised her hand to give my face the mark it deserved, but I didn't want to feel that pain before I left. I couldn't deal with more of it. Being away from her was enough.

Instead, I grabbed her wrist and put it behind my neck. I swiftly leaned down and caught her by surprise. Our lips met, but I didn't pressure her. I only wanted to satisfy myself, but I didn't want to do it while torturing her.

His lips were soft, something I didn't expect. He didn't make it a fierce kiss either. It was a very...sweet kiss. A kiss that I wanted to remember for a life time. I didn't know what to think, so I began crying. God it felt so good to just let it all out. He didn't seem to mind as he parted our lips and held my watery eyes, close to his chest. I would've thought that I was out of tears by now. Considering how many I spilled just hours before. I guess I wasn't finished though. Instead, he led me to my bed and cradled me like the little girl I was being. But it was alright. I know it was alright...I knew because he told me.

I didn't push the kiss. Instead, I pulled away. I didn't have to hear the sobs to know she was crying, I just knew. That and the fact that her shoulders were moving oddly, and her lips began to frown.

Instead of the kiss, I pulled her into a tight squeeze. It wasn't too tight, but tight enough to have her know she was safe. And tight enough to know that she was with me. I led her to the bed as she began to slip from my neck, unable to support herself. I cradled her like a child. I knew she felt vulnerable, so I tried to soothe her.

"Shhhhhh...It's okay."

That's all I knew to say.

That's all I was going to say.

That's all I did say.

And it was those two words that drilled a hole in my heart once again. They weren't the same ones from before, they were different. But the meaning was all the same. It meant that I wasn't going to be there for her all the time to tell her that it would be okay.

She seemed to know because she pulled away. She looked at me through those amazing eyes. For a second, my heart skipped a beat. Was she still angry? Mad? Sad? No.

She fell all over again. And she knew I knew. So I let her do what I wanted her to.

I let her kiss me.

It wasn't the sweet, gentle, kiss like the one before, no. It was a kiss filled with passion and anger. So much emotion packed into one deep kiss. And when our lips parted to breathe, I ran.

I knew he would do that. At least I was able to hold him. At least he allowed me to kiss him. At least he knew. He knew that I still wanted him. And I knew that he would be back someday.

I ran feeling helpless. I ran feeling sorry. I ran feeling those lips lingering on mine even though they were not mine to linger on.

I ran in the direction I meant to. I ran as fast as I could. And I ran knowing, I would come back again.

So...What did ya think? It was my first fanfic. I hope it was good :) I started writing this at my friend's house, and here it is! Please review and positive or negative critiquing is welcomed!


End file.
